1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for manufacturing a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices of organic light emitting diodes (OLED), liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP) and electrophoretic display (EPD) are manufactured by various processes. These processes may include a deposition process for depositing a thin film on a substrate, and an etching process for removing the thin film according to a predetermined pattern. For example, the OLED may be manufactured by depositing a thin film on a substrate through an evaporation process of inorganic or metal material. Herein, an apparatus used for this process is disclosed in the Korean Patent Application No. P10-0670360 (dated on Jan. 16, 2007).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional side view illustrating a deposition apparatus according to the related art and a heating apparatus used for the deposition apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a deposition apparatus 10 according to the related art includes a chamber 11 for carrying out a process of forming a thin film on a substrate 100, and a heating apparatus 12 for evaporating a material for forming the thin film.
The heating apparatus 12 includes a container 121 for holding the material therein, and a heating member 122 for heating the material held in the container 121. The heating member 122 combined with the container 121 covers the external of the container 121. When the heating member 122 is supplied with power, the heating member 122 emits heat, to thereby heat the material held in the container 121. Accordingly, the material held in the container 121 is evaporated and is then transferred toward the substrate 100, to thereby form the thin film on the substrate 100. The heating member 122 emits the heat with a considerably-high temperature so as to evaporate the material held in the container 121. For example, if the material held in the container 121 is the inorganic or metal material, the heating member 122 emits the heat of high temperature above about 1,000° C.
In case of the deposition apparatus 10 according to the related art, the plurality of heating members 122 covering the container 121 in a horizontal direction (X-axis direction) is combined with the container 121 in a vertical direction (Z-axis direction). Thus, during the process of emitting the heat of high temperature, the heating member 122 is deformed in a lower-side direction (direction of arrow ‘A’) due to the force of gravity, whereby the heating member 122 is moved toward the lower-side direction (direction of arrow ‘A’). Accordingly, due to the heating member 122 moved in the deposition apparatus 10, the position of the heating member 122 combined with the container 121 is changed so that it is difficult to uniformly heat the material held in the container 121. The deposition apparatus 10 according to the related art has a short period for repair or replacement of the heating member 122. Furthermore, during the process for repair or replacement of the heating member 122, the process for depositing the thin film on the substrate 100 should be stopped, to thereby lower productivity for a process for manufacturing a display device.